Ocs needed: Fairyland escape!
by xXTupperwarekingXx
Summary: OCS NEEDED! 3 children, Suddenly get sucked into an unrealistic land with unrealistic rules and people. They all had on mission, and that was to get home, but the Marquiss wasn't making that easy. Canon age is 12-14. Please put crushes in the beggining, if you want to be apart of these kids you have to put it in the begging.
1. Oc Info Please!

Hello my fellows fantasy/steam punk lovers! This is a story about a group of kids who enter a fantasy land with a lot of twist and turns! Anyway, if you don't know what steam punk is look it up! Right 'Fuzzy Chicken' if you've read this. Anyhow, I can't take all oc's, and I want creative ones, not Normal Norms, and I'd prefer an anime picture of them. And no regular names, you can have the name of objects, colors, date, animals anything! Just not names like Cheyenne, Jessica, Etc. And about the picture, If you don't have one, Just describe the character and I'll make them! No cannonxOc shipping unless your character is truly moving. Anyway, there are jobs and shit, some shit doesn't even make sense, but all the locations are: The city of Autumn, Water Kingdom, Fire Kingdom, Check point, the city of Love, Marylyn's House, City on the edge of forever, Nation's palace and the town of Maspion.

Character sheet:

(Basic information)

Name:

Age:

(Appearance)

(Picture if you have one)

Eye Color:

Hair Color:

Hair length:

Hair Style:

Height:

Weight:

Scars/Tattoos:

Skin tone:

Clothes: (They don't technically have to be steam punk, but nothing to fancy)

(Steam punk relation)

Job (princess can be a job, but your oc might not be chosen so you should also pick another one just in case.) :

Prince or Princess Relation:

Active: 1-10

Fighting ability: 1-10

(Yes or no questions)

Like animals

Like other people

Good around other people

Good with a weapon

Girly or tomboy

Weird or normal

Smart or not smart

Afraid to get dirty

Have siblings

Afraid of indigenous animals

Do they have a heart: (Do they care to much or to little)

Don't copy or paste this, Just the yes or no questions please!


	2. Beggining to the end

**_Escape Fairyland!_**

**_Hello to anyone who may be reading, this is an awesome story because the oc's were sent in by awesome people! These are the ones I'm using: (Still accepting oc's) Go to this link to see all of the oc's involved! :_**

_Sora A._

_Trixie the Pixie_

_Blue V._

_Halloween Princess_

_Eliza B._

_Nightmare queen_

Thank you awesome ladies!

"Dude, this is boring and stupid." A tall slim boy with jet black hair and bright blue eyes complained. He sat on a giant leaf next to a giant metal portal; he stood next to a shorter, but still tall curly red hair. There was no denying it, he had a wicked Jew fro.

"I told you it wasn't. Now come on, let's go find Kenny." He said, walking through a grassy field, walking back to whichever way they came. Stan stuck his tongue out, thinking. "Hey! Let me try one more thing!" He said, reaching behind the giant metal circle and grabbing a switch, pushing it up. Kyle turned around in disbelief as it flickered to life, "dude…"

"Hey bro, what's that light switching on and off from your room?" Luna asked standing up. She walked towards the open door, seeing her full view mirror edges start to blink repeatedly. "Hey September, come see this. Dude, it's your mirror." "Uhh, Its just a mirror. But okay." September yawned, getting up from her sleeping bag. They both crept towards the mirror, slowly staring as their reflection turned into some kind of unrealistic fairyland. "Dude, touch it." "Are you fucking retarded? Okay." September said, reaching towards the glass. It wasn't there anymore. "Dude, I think we should go in." September said, leaning over the vanity. "What! Why? What if there are crazy rapist on the other side?" September was about to protest, "You know what, fuck it, lets go!" Luna yelled, pulling her and September into the mirror.

As they fell through they landed in a grassy field. September lifted herself up, pulling Luna up with her. "Where are we?" She said, looking around. "In Fairyland!" they booth jumped, not excepting an answer. September and Luna both turned around, seeing two boys, each wearing a name tag, Stan and Kyle. They were both smiling brightly. "Hey!" Kyle said enthusiastically, "Welcome to Fairyland, we're your host Stan and Kyle, how can we assist you?"

September looked over to Luna, "Can you tell us where we should go?" "Oh yeah! Just follow us!" Stan said, grabbing their hands. They both got more than they bargained for.

Short, I know. :C But that's just something I got going. Yay!


End file.
